Love Story
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram looks at the scenery outside his window as he remembers some events in his life with Yuri... Yuri prepared a surprise for him... Yuuram. One-shot. songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I don't own the song 'Love Story', Taylor Swift does.

A/N: This is something I made since a plunny forced this story in my mind and threatened me if I won't write it down...besides it's a good story to fill up the last pages of my notebook... Please enjoy! R&R

* * *

Love Story

Wolfram was in his room, watching Yuri and Greta play a game of tag. He smiled at the scene; it seems that they were having fun. He averted his gaze from the two of them and looks at Yuri's picture, which he has placed on top of his night table. He lifted it up and unconsciously sang a song.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On the balcony in summer air_

He remembered the first time he saw Yuri. A double-black lad was thrown over the steps to the steps of the castle by his horse, his first impression of him was a wimp but the months passed, his perception of the lad changed. He fell in love with him. But it was only until there, nothing else happened. They were just friends and nothing more...

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the stair case _

_Begging you please don't go; and I said_

Before he continued, he placed the picture back on the table. He leaned over the window sill and laid his head as well.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all there's got to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story; baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep it quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

He stood up; he saw neither Yuri nor Greta. He got worried but he decided that they were playing somewhere far away and continued.

_Oh, oh_

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go; and I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story; baby, just say yes_

_Romeo save, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story; baby, just say yes_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you in the outskirts of town; and I said_

_Romeo, save me; I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story; baby, just say yes _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

* * *

Yuri wasn't either chasing Greta or playing a game of tag. He was panicking; Wolfram didn't go to the garden. He was worried if he didn't get the message earlier. Especially when he prepared for this surprise for months!

Yuri saw Wolfram in his room. He was about to call out to him but then he decided to wait until the song was done. He grew impatient and silently walked behind Wolfram in the '_I love you and that's all I really know_' part of the song. Wolfram didn't notice his presence.

Wolfram sighed, he thought about his fantasies but he tilted his head because he knew that neither one of them will ever come true.

"I wish my relationship with Yuri was like that..." He mumbled to himself.

"You don't have to..." Yuri replied.

Wolfram turned around and before he knew it, Yuri's lips crashed into his. He can't do anything other than respond to it. Yuri pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Come on! I have a surprise for you!" Yuri said as he dragged Wolfram out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Wolfram asked.

"You'll see!" Yuri kept on dragging him along.

* * *

Yuri dragged him towards the garden. Then they stopped.

"Why did you bring me here Yuri?" Wolfram asked out of pure curiosity.

"Just look at your left." Yuri pointed at his left.

Wolfram did what he was told. His eyes widened when he saw the altar and their family members wearing smiles on their faces for they knew about the surprise.

Yuri knelt down with one knee with a box in hand.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, will you marry me?" Yuri asked as he opened the box, revealing two gold wedding rings.

Wolfram was utterly shocked and speechless. He nodded vigorously as a reply. Yuri smiled and swept Wolfram off his feet. He carried him through the red carpet to the altar where they would be pronounced as a married couple...

From this point on, it's up them on how to begin and end their love story...

**THE END**

A/N: So what'd you think? please tell me... I accept creative critism and flames (if anyone wants to).

* * *


End file.
